The 100: Season 2
by Superbadmike
Summary: My version of what will happen in season 2. Written in POV chapters. First chapter is Clarke's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is my very first fanfic. In fact, it is the very first thing I have ever written and published for public consumption. Reviews are encouraged, especially criticisms as long as they are constructive. My goal with this is to sharpen my skills as a writer and also to indulge my story filled head.

The following is my version of The 100's second season. I'm sure this will in no way resemble the actual show's future, but hey what else is fanfiction for? Each chapter will be written in GoT style character POV. This first chapter is from Clarke's perspective. Future POV characters will include Jasper, Octavia, Kaine, Bellamy and Raven. I have enough story thought out for at least a couple of chapters, suggestions are encouraged but will not necessarily be used. Also, this fic will be given a tentative T rating, however, I do feel as though a sense of realism is taken away from the show by not having these 18 year olds swear as most young adults do, so I might put a little coarse language in this thing which might enter it into M territory. Their will be no graphic sex so get your head out of the gutter.

I dont own the 100, that should be self evident. All spelling mistakes are mine as well.

Enough preamble, let us begin...

Chapter 1: Clarke I

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours as Clarke sat in the white room, waiting. She had no idea how long she had been there, or how long she was knocked out.

_What the hell is Monty doing here? Are the others here too? Who are these freaking Mountain Men anyways?_

Thinking about those questions started giving her a headache, a situation that was probably not helped by the sleeping gas still exiting her system.

Suddenly, Clarke heard footsteps approaching. She stood and looked through the window of her room and saw two soldiers clad in camouflage and body armor walking down the white hallway. Behind them, a man dressed in what appeared to be formal military attire followed. The man was bald and clean shaven, a cold calculated expression plastered on his face. He appeared to be in his early 40s. As they approached her cell, the small group stopped in front of Monty's cell and opened the door. Clarke stood there helplessly as the two armed guards grabbed Monty by his shoulders and dragged hime out of his cell. The bald man blindfolded him and walked back the way he came, the guards following him with Monty in their clutches.

Clarke banged on the window, screaming as loudly as she possibly could even though she knew all her efforts to grab their attention were in vein. After the sound of their footsteps disappeared, she dropped to her knees in surrender.

_What the hell are they going to do with him? And how long until they come back for me?_

As Clarke went back to waiting, she replayed the events leading up to her capture in her mond. The battle with the Grounders and Reapers was a chaotic mess. Who knows how many of her friends had died? How many were they now? Were Bellamy and Finn dead? Or did they manage to escape? Did Octavia and Lincoln manage to escape? So many questions without answers, and no way of finding any while trapped in this room. Eventually Clarke fell into a tentative sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was woken up by the sound of her door opening; the same armed men that took Monty walked inside her room and grabbed her by the shoulders. The last thing she saw before the darkness was the bald man blindfolding her. What followed was a long, uncertain walks down what Clarke assumed were corridors of the same pristine white as her room. She could hear the sounds of doors opening, people walking and orders being given. Finally, she was pushed down onto a seat and handcuffed to the side of a table.

Her blindfold was removed, and Clarke took a quick survey of her surroundings. The room was almost empty except for the table in front of her, as well as the chair she was seated on and the one occupied by the bald man across from her. Behind him, was a wall sized mirror and a camera placed at the upper corner of the room.

The bald man opened a folder and spoke for the first time.

"I have no doubt that you are extremely confused by now and have many questions. All I will say for now is that all of the 100 we found alive at your campsite are alive and well in this base, just as you are. "

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. _I wonder how many survived._

"Now, I will ask you some questions. If you answer them truthfully, you will be deemed trustworthy enough for us to allow you a certain amount of liberty in the base as well as an explanation. If however, we discover that you are lying, we will throw you back in that room and wait a sufficient amount of time to try this again. Nod if you understand these terms."

Clarke nodded.

"Good. First question: What is your name?"

Clarke could tell by the look on the man's face that he already knew the answer. This was a test to see if she would lie.

"Clarke Griffin."

"Excellent Miss Griffin, I can see that this will go smoothly. Second question: Where you a passenger on the international amalgamation of space stations known as Ark?"

Clarke was taken aback by this one. _How the hell does he know about the Ark? And how does he know my name?_

"Yes" she had no choice but to answer.

The questions continued in this fashion, each one touching on certain aspects of Clarke's life. All of which could easily be found on her permanent record aboard the Ark. But how does he have access to those?

"You are doing very well Miss Griffin. Your last question now, Have you ever killed another living being?"

The answer to that question however, was not on her record as all of her killings took place well after she descended to earth as part of the 100.

"Yes" she finally answered.

The man threw the folder towards her and Clarke could see it contained all of her information.

"As you can see, and have no doubt figured out on your own, we already know everything about you Miss Griffin. The only thing we did not know, was whether or not you could be trusted. The answer to that question is now clear."

"How do you know I killed people?"

"We have been observing the actions of The 100 ever since you landed on earth. From your Initial encounter with the Grounders to your grand spectacle of a turf war. You must understand that we could not judge whether or not you could be trusted simply by your ability to answer a few personal question. We have analysed how you have acted over the course of the last weeks. Those who we deemed adequate were questioned just as you were. Those who we found... unfitting, of our hospitality were put into cells much less comfortable than the one you woke up in and will stay there until we can determine their fates. As for you, we were very intrigued by your skills and attitude during your limited time on this planet. You possess qualities we believe will be very useful to us. I believe answers are what you seek. Well, answers are exactly what you are going to get."

The bald man made a signal towards the camera and a couple of seconds later, a guard entered the interrogation room and uncuffed Clarke.

"Follow me Miss Griffin, your friends will be happy to see you."

End of chapter 1.

AN: So that's the first chapter. It's a little short because I am using it as a test to see if it grabs people's attention. Even if it doesn't I will probably continue it as a writing experiment for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here we go with chapter 2. It's Bellamy's turn now and I hope I do him justice. I'm amazed that people actually took the time to read and review this little project of mine and I intend to do right by you. I'll try an update on a regular basis, at least every third day if not sooner.

Also, I thought I would add a bit of information as far as long term plans for this series go. First off, this fic will not focus to heavily on romance, though I will be incorporating some in it. Couples that I intend to make happen are Bellamy/Clarke (because they are the two badass leaders), Jasper and Octavia (Nothing against Lincoln, he's a cool character, but to me, Jasper and Octavia have been endgame since she rewarded him for his bravery) and Monty and Raven (because the two brains of the operation need a little love to). I'm also not quite sure if I will be writing shorter, yet more frequent updates or longer but infrequent ones. Leaning more towards shorter at first just to introduce all the characters and where they are at. Also, since every chapter is a different perspective, I don't want people to wait long before I get to the character they feel most interested in. As always, reviews are warmly welcomed.

Don't own 100 but do own the mistakes.

Chapter 2: Bellamy I

His head was pounding, as if someone was repeatedly bashing it with a hammer. He tentatively opened his eyes, only to forcibly shut them as the bright sun only worsened his headache.

_I'm not dead, so that's good._

As Bellamy lay on the ground, teetering on the edge of consciousness, he took inventory of his injuries.

_My head feels like it's been cracked like an egg. My arm feels dislocated and I think my sides are bleeding. Well at least my legs seem perfectly fine. _

Suddenly, all the events leading up to Bellamy's injuries came rushing back to him, as if some dam in his brain just exploded: The fight with the grounders and reapers, his near fatal confrontation with the grounder, his rescue by Pretty Boy and their mad dash to escape the blast radius of the dropship. He quickly got to his feet, forcing his body to respond. But as soon as he took a couple of steps forward, he collapsed onto a tree. He reflexively reached to the ground and found a branch that could be used as a walking stick and pulled himself up again.

_Come on body, don't fail me now._

As Bellamy advance, every single step took an enormous amount of effort, yet he persisted. Only one thing kept him going, one fixed idea that gave him the strength to continue.

_They need me. She needs me._

As Bellamy kept stumbling through the forest, he saw a shape on the ground in the distance, a human shape. He forced himself to take the few agonising steps to reach it and discovered Finn lying on the ground, either dead or unconscious.

_Well hello Pretty Boy._

Bellamy dropped to his knees and took Finn's pulse, relieved when he discovered he was still alive.

_At least I don't have his life hanging over my head._

Bellamy continued examining Finn to see if he had suffered worse injuries then himself. He saw a large stain of blood on Finn's shirt near his abdomen and lifted the material to get a closer look. The wound he found there was pretty deep, most likely caused by a grounder spear.

"Shit" Bellamy mumbled.

Before he could do anything else, Bellamy heard movement in back of him.

_Great, what fresh hell is this?_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the only thing he had that could be used as a weapon: A jagged piece of metal. He turned around and came face to face with a Grounder. He was tall, muscular and seemed in much better fighting condition then Bellamy was.

"Fight's over. There's no use in killing each other now, so why don't you just go back to whatever's left of you tribe, or whatever you call it, and leave us alone."

The grounder took a fighting stance and let loose a scream ino doubt meant as a war cry.

"Or we can just fight to the death. Why should things be any different?" Bellamy said as the grounder ran towards him. It was only then that Bellamy noticed the limp in his adversary's step.

_At least this will be a fair fight._ He thought.

The grounder was the first to attack, poking his stick towards Bellamy who dodged it as best he could given his condition. The grounder's foot may have been injured, but his arms were as fast as ever as he came down upon Bellamy with blow after blow from the side of his spear. Bellamy fell to the ground while dodging a particularly brutal attack. He saw his opportunity to finally get a move against the grounder and took it. As the enemy approach, Bellamy kicked the grounder's injured foot, causing him to scream in pain and drop his spear. With the last bit of strength Bellamy had in him, he jumped on the temporarily distracted grounder, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Bellamy raised his weapon, ready to stab the grounder to death, but his adversary saw that move coming and grabbed his armed hand. Both men were then engaged in a game of pure strength with Bellamy forcing the shiv down on the grounder's head. The grounder however, had other plans. He used the hand that wasn't currently engaged in the power struggled to reach for a nearby rock and bashed it against the side of Bellamy's head.

The young man howled in pain and fell of the grounder, feeling blood pour down the side of his head as he lay limply on the ground, waiting the inevitable.

The grounder stood up and grabbed his spear off the ground. He approached Bellamy slowly, knowing his victim was now powerless to stop his death.

As Bellamy lay there, mere seconds away from his death, his mind began replaying the most important parts of his life. In those short seconds, he remembered his sister's birth and the happiness she brought him. He remembered the look on her face as Bellamy showed her the outside of the room she had been trapped in for her entire life. He remembered the darkest part of his life as well: The moment when he took the fateful shot that nearly killed Chancellor Jaha and sent him to earth.

All for Octavia. His entire life from the birth of his sister, to his impending end all revolved around Octavia.

Which is why the last image that flashed in his mind shocked him so much.

"Princess" He mumbled as the spear descended upon him.

But it never reached him. Bellamy heard a choking sound and opened his eyes. What greeted him was the sight of a now awake Finn, holding the grounder in a choke hold. Bellamy could see that Finn had very little energy left in him and that the grounder would eventually take the upper hand. He forced himself to crawl towards the spear that had once again fallen from the grounder's clutches. He then threw himself towards the two men and stabbed the grounder through the heart with his own weapon. Completely and utterly spent, Bellamy fell to the floor and into an exhausted sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Bellamy saw as he woke up was the dead grounder's face right in front of him. Bellamy could almost see the fears in the corpse's eyes, the last expression the man would ever bear plastered on his face. The sun had begun to set as the young man lifted himself off the ground. He spotted Finn sitting against a tree.

"That's twice I've had to save your ass." Finn said, his words betraying his pained state.

"For now, but I'm sure I'll repay that debt soon enough." Bellamy sat next to Finn, his eyes fixed on the dead grounder. The two young men sat in silence, until Finn finally spoke.

"You didn't have to kill him. We could have knocked him out or..."

"And then what? As far as I'm concerned, that's one less grounder to worry about. Bottom line is, we're still alive and he isn't. I call that a win." Bellamy answered.

"All I'm saying is that we don't need to kill if we don't have too. The less bodies I have on my conscience the better."

"Lucky I killed him then and not you. You know, I can't believe that someone who is such a pacifist when it comes to war and death doesn't seem to have the same philosophy when it comes to relationships."

"That's a low blow. And also, none of you damn business."

Bellamy stood up and turned to face Finn. "You know what? You're right. It's none of my business. Raven already realised what a lying douche you are and dumped your cheating ass. And it's only a matter of time before Clarke realises it too."

Finn rose to his feet, and stared straight into Bellamy's eyes.

"So that's what this is about? Clarke? Let me tell you something ya self righteous dick, she has a much better chance of being with me then you."

"And what makes you think I want her?"

"Ohh come on; don't treat me like I'm stupid. I see the way you look at her. Your flirting could use a bit of work though; it hasn't evolved past the stage of pulling on a girl's hair in third grade."

"You're full of shit."

"Said the pot to the kettle. You didn't stay behind to give the others time to get into the dropship out of some heroic desire to become a martyr, or some self imposed leadership bullshit. You did it for her. You know how I know? Because you're selfish Bellamy. Ever since we landed on this planet, everything you have done has been about YOU. Recruiting everyone to become your mindless minions, that was about YOU getting the power you never had on the Ark. You throwing the only the chance the people in the Ark had at survival in the river,that was about YOU being afraid to face the consequences of what YOU did. You kept you sister locked in camp like a prisoner, because YOU wanted to control her. And then there's the brilliant idea of killing every grounder you saw, just because YOU wanted to look like the hero by making them the villains. It's always been what you wanted. And you always get what you want, don't you Blake?"

"Everything I've done has been for the good of the 100. I stepped up when they needed a leader, I organised them and taught them how to survive, I took action and defended the camp when our lives were in danger and I did everything i thought was best to keep my little sister safe, even from herself. What have you done? Preached the importance of peace and harmony while playing with the emotions of every girl you touch. You're a god damn hypocrite."

"I put my life on the line to get you into the dropship before it was too late."

"You didn't do that for me, you did it because you knew it would get you into Clarke's pants... AGAIN!"

"Says the guy who's had his dick in nearly every girl here."

"Including your ex girlfriend." Bellamy spat.

There was a silence as Bellamy's words clearly struck Finn deeply.

"Well then, I guess that makes us both bastards, doesn't it?" Finn said as he walked past Bellamy, kneeled down over the grounder and forced his dead eyelids shut.

"None of this matters unless we survive this, so I suggest we head to camp, see what the hell happened to the others and then meet up with Lincoln and Octavia. We can continue this little pissing match once we get there." Bellamy grabbed the bloodied spear and his knife and tossed his makeshift walking stick to Finn.

"Here, you're gonna need this."

The two walked in silence, following the smoke they knew was a direct result of the grounder barbeque from the previous night. Once they arrived, they were greeted by what might as well have been a crater. The earth and everything in the camp was burned to ashes. The only thing remaining was the ship. But the worst thing of all was that there wasn't any trace of human life anywhere in the area.

Bellamy fell to his knees. For the second time in his life, he felt complete and utter despair.

"It's gone, their all gone. "

AN: Second chapter finished and I'm feeling pretty damn confident. I'm thinking of making this a road trip style reluctant buddy story with these two, at least for a while. I feel like there is a lot of issues these two need to sort out. Leave a comment if you feel their argument came out of left field or did not feel organic and I will course correct as best I can.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this chapter took a while. To be honest, Kane is the hardest character for me to write, mainly because his personality is still a mystery on the show, albeit an interesting one.

Don't own The 100 but own all my mistakes.

Chapter 3: Kane I

Marcus Kane stared in awe at the beautiful landscape looming in front of him. Trees, mountains and lakes, beforehand only things of talk and pictures, now lay before him as real as the given day.

_To think that only 97 years ago, this planet once was home to over 7 billion people. and consisted of giant cities that would make the Ark look like a small village._

Marcus was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Abby's voice.

"We'd better set up camp here for now. We can take a count of those of us who are left, and see if anyone's injured."

"Of course" Marcus responded, still dazed by the miracle of planet earth. He and Abby began helping people out of the fallen space station and directing them to a comfortable spot on the beach to wait for a proper triage. As the last few Ark survivors exited the remains of their previous home, Marcus felt a lump in his stomach. He looked towards Abby and saw that she clearly felt the same.

"Are you OK?" He asked her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She responded.

"Considering you just survived being dropped out of orbit onto a dangerous planet and left one of your oldest friends to die alone, I could imagine you being anything but OK."

"Thelonius knew what he was doing. He saved us all. And now he'll get to be with his son. I just want to get my daughter back. Then I'll be fine."

"We'll get her, just as soon as we've finished sorting through this mess."

She nodded and the two returned to their duties. One after the other, Marcus and Abby helped the people they have spent their lives with aboard the Ark out of the fallen piece of their past home. They were scared, confused and some were even injured, requiring special to be safely removed. After the last of the Ark dwellers reached the lake's beach, a headcount took place to see how many had survived the fall.

_A few weeks ago we were nearly three thousand strong. Now he we are, the last remnants of mankind, reduced to a few lucky souls. How will we ever be able to turn this planet back into what it once was? We hold the weight of an entire civilisation on our shoulders._ These thoughts disturbed Marcus to his very core. Puling himself out of his own head, he approached Abbey to get the final numbers.

"Do we have a final count yet?" He asked.

"100 alive, 25 deceased. But some survivors have serious injuries. They might not make it." She answered.

As Marcus heard that number come out of Abbey's mouth, he began to laugh.

"100, well, looks like fate has a sense of humor." He responded as they made his way through the throng of people.

"Most injuries are neck related. A few broken bones here and there and some even got hit by unsecured debris. Including me, we have 12 doctors with us, with a bit of help, we can save all those who can be."

"Good, let's make that a priority." We should also set up scavenging parties to strip the station of anything that can be helpful. We'll need another group to set up camp for the injured. As for everyone else, I'm going to need as many people as possible to go get Clarke and the others..."

"I'm coming with you." Abby stated.

"No, you're not. You're the best doctor we've got. Your place is here with the injured. I'll go get your daughter."

"Marcus, you can't expect me to stay here while..."

"I expect you do to your job Abby, we may not be on the Ark anymore, but we all still have responsibilities. And yours is to the wounded. I'm sure Clarke would want you to stay here rather than see you risk the lives of others for her safety." Marcus replied.

Abby looked at him with anger in her eyes. But, Marcus could also see that she understood what he was saying, even though she resented the idea.

"Bring her back to me Marcus." She said with a note of finality.

"I will, I'll bring them all back." He assured her.

He gathered all the Ark survivors in front of the makeshift med station and stood in front of the gathering.

"Everybody listen up, I know you must all be scared right now. I am too, but we have just accomplished something impossible today. Against all odds, we have survived and returned to the planet that our ancestors destroyed 97 years ago. The planet that we thought to be a toxic wasteland is alive and beautiful, more beautiful then we could have ever imagined. But, we have sacrificed much to get her. I know every single person here has lost someone close to them: A son, a daughter wife..." he paused. "...A mother. But there sacrifice was not in vein, because we are here now alive and well. And we aren't the only ones. Right over there" He pointed to the smoke rising to the sky. "are the brave 100 we sent down here. They are the ones who proved that this planet was safe, the ones responsible for our salvation. Those are also are kids out there. Some of them have committed terrible crimes, others only minor infractions. But I say that it's time we abandoned the draconian laws that were a by-product of our fragile life on the Ark, and forgive their crimes. It's the least we can do for what we put them trough. I'm putting together a search party to go out and get them back here. We also need people to cipher through what's left in the station, and to set up camp. I'm also sure the medics will need all the help they can get. Now is out chance to do something truly good, to work together as a Community and make this planet ours. "He paused again, looked across the small crowd and took a big breath full of air. "Welcome home."

After Marcus's speech, groups started forming for each task. Joining him in the search for the 100 were 3 Ark guards, Carver, Diaz and Ashur. As well as 5 others who were parents of members of the 100. Marcus identified them as Anabeth Stahl, Lucas Jordan, Naevia Ansen, Derek Stark and Henry Clare.

"Before we got out there, I have to remind you that there is an unidentified threat looming out there. The 100 call them grounders. As far as we know, they are hostile and armed. If you see anything moving, alert the rest of the group. If anyone wants to go back, now's your chance.

All eight volunteers remained silent.

"Good, now let's go see if the scavenging team has found the weapons yet." Thankfully, 5 guns were salvaged from the ship. The team also retrieved their rations, which would last them a good two weeks if used sparingly, as well as blankets, tents, and other supplies that would allow them to survive the harsh environment of Earth.

"Carver, Diaz and Ashur, since you're all trained in the use of firearms, you can each take one. The others will stay here in case something should happen, we don't want to leave the others unprotected." Marcus said to his group.

"What about us? We don't know what's out there. What if something attacks and we're unarmed?" Asked Henry.

"Stay close, don't stray and you should be fine. Besides, you've never used a gun in your life and the last thing we need is to be shot by one our own. You volunteered for this, there's no shame in backing out now."

"Screw that, I'm going to get my son." Henry stated.

As the group began to head in the direction of the smoke, they were stopped by Abigail Griffin.

"Abby, we discussed this. You can't -"

Abby strode towards Marcus, a determined look on her face. She stopped inches from his face.

"I made sure all the injured were inspected. All critical have been stabilised. The other medics say they can handle things. I'm coming." And with that, she turned around and marched towards the forest.

_She might very well be the most infuriating, hard headed person I have ever met._ Marcus thought as he followed her, his motley party following close behind.

_But also the bravest._

AN: Again, sorry this chapter took so long. Next chapter will be Octavia, thus establishing the last location/group that I have set up. After that, I'll check back in with Clarke and the others at Mount Weather. Please review and tell me if you think this is sucking, or even if you're enjoying it. That would be cool.


End file.
